


What's That Smell?

by whiterosewithering



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterosewithering/pseuds/whiterosewithering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Donna to a new, particularly fragrant, planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's That Smell?

**Author's Note:**

> Movie, Fish, time

"Backward or forward?" Donna queried, her voice riddled with excitement and anticipation. The Doctor looked confused, so she continued. "In time, you outer space dunce!" Her insults were hardly to be taken seriously, yet the Doctor didn't smile at her outburst.

"I thought we'd go to some resort planet, perhaps visit the beach." He trailed off and pushed a couple more buttons. The familiar thump signalled to the passengers that they had landed. 

"Finally! A vacation! You drag me to all of those miserable planets with nothing but rocks and- " Donna was quickly cut off when she took in the scene before her. The Doctor heard her teeth clack together and mentally prepared himself for the redhead's verbal abuse. "I don't know what I expected," she said simply, and pinched her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"Ohh its not so b-" his words dissolved into the retch that wracked his upper body, and he willed his stomach to return to its proper place in his abdominal cavity. He quickly recovered and glanced out the door. "Maybe we should..?" Leaving the question hang in the rancid air, he gestured to the open door.

Donna silenced him with a look, and made a show of spinning on her heel and stalked over to the console. "Bloody fish planet. I never should have let him watch that stupid shark movie," she muttered darkly, her nose still between her fingers. She turned to glare at him as he nonchalantly closed the TARDIS door. "Now. I'm picking where we go next."


End file.
